The Smash All-Stars (Female Reader)
by AverageAussieGirl
Summary: Follow the journey of (y/n) throughout SSB4...eh great summary!
1. Chapter 1

The Smash All-Star (Female reader)

Prologue: A new Beginning

''It's been 3 months Mother'' announced (y/n) standing over her Mother's grave. '' Father's going great, he is still worried about me going out on me own ever since you passed away, and Louie well he's giving father a hard time by eating non-stop'' (y/n) chuckled. She placed a beautiful Red rose onto the grave where two others were neatly placed. (y/n) did this every month to remind her mother that she still loved her no matter where she was. (y/n) suddenly had a flashback.

Flashback

(y/n) was happily playing hide and seek with her mother and younger brother Louie. Her mother spotted her behind an oak tree when her phone started to ring. She decided to answer. Her mother nodded a few times. Putting her phone back into her pocket she dropped to (y/n)'s level ''Sweetie I need you to listen, I want you to look after your brother for me while I'm away'' asked mother. (y/n) simple nodded and followed her instructions. (y/n)'s mother raced into the house and grabbed the car keys and drove off in the family car that was the last time (y/n) ever saw her mother. (y/n) waited and waited but her mother never came home. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. (y/n) heard the knock and raced to open the door expecting to see her mother, but instead she was greeted by her father and two men behind him in a blue outfit. (y/n) jumped into her father's arms, soon followed by Louie. Their father gentle placed them down. He knelled down to (y/n) level, looking start into his ocean blue eyes. ''(y/n), Louie I need you to follow these to gentleman to the car I won't be long'' introduced their father. They did as they were told and hopped into the back to seats of the car. Their father finally hopped into the car beside the two men in blue. Nobody said a word, no body dared to. The came to a stop and ended up in front of a hospital, they all hopped out of the vehicle and walked through a set of slide doors. They were soon greeted by a woman in white, she hold the 5 of them to follow her. Many corners later the lady opened a door to a room. They walked in and found a body lying in a hospital bed. The two children relieved it was their mother. They raced over to where she was laying. '' Mother" screamed Louie. She didn't respond. ''um...(y/n), Louie can I talk to you for a second" said their father. They looked in his direction waiting for him to start talking. He sighed before speaking ''I'm sorry to say kids, but mother isn't going to wake up, she was struck by a truck and died''. (y/n) nor Louie understood what their father was saying. Judging by the look on his face, they knew it was true.

End of flashback

(y/n) tried to push the memory away but tears started to form around her (e/c) eyes. (y/n) raced home, once she got there(y/n) found the only picture she had of her mother and hugged it tightly, never wanting to let it go.

(y/n) was still hugging the picture when a little brown bird with an envelope in its beck flow in from the window and landed on her bed. The bird tweeted to get (y/n) attention. In success (y/n)managed to opened her eyes and look at the bird with bloodshot eyes and puffy cheeks from crying. The bird dropped the rather large envelope in (y/n) lap and flow away.

(y/n) looked at the envelope, it had a red circle, two lines going across it and it read 'Super Smash Bros'. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, grabbing the envelope and opened it to reveal a letter it said the following.

Dear Fallow warrior

Congratulations

You have been selected to be apart in our wonderful tournament.

You will battle against our finest warriors and see who comes out on top.

There is a portal waiting for you outside which will take you to the location.

We would love to see you there and have a smashing time.

Sincerely Master hand and Crazy hand.

(y/n) never got to go anywhere because her father was so over protective. (y/n) smiled'' Never heard of it but it sounds like fun''. She stood up grabbing her (f/v) cape and sliver sword. Bolted out of the house only be stopped by her father. '' And where do you think you're going'' grumble Father. (y/n) rolled her eyes, ''Father I'm going off on an adventure for my own good'' '' Where is this place you are heading off to'' questioned Father. (y/n) handed him the letter. His eyes grow wide. ''(y/n)…my little girl all grown up'' laughed Father while ruffling (y/n)'s hair '' So can I go?'' asked (y/n).''Of course you can, wait your missing something'' explained Father before running back into the house. He came out with a gold tiara with a (f/c) gem on top. '' Take it, your Mother would be so proud of you.'' (y/n) took the tiara, placed it on her head and gave her Father one last kiss on the cheek before entering the blue portal.


	2. Chapter 2

The Smash All-Star (Female Reader)

Chapter 1: Meeting New...People

Before (y/n) knew she was out of the portal and in front of a ball looking building. (y/n) was about to open the giant doors when she heard yelling. Looking to her right she saw four figures coming towards her. She saw two angels probably fighting over who was the better angel and there were two females who looked very important to the two angels. One angel had brown hair, blue eyes with pure white wings while the other one had black hair, red eyes with midnight coloured wings.

(Angel's conversation)

'' Hey Pittoo'' said the white winged angel

'' For the millionth time that's not my name'' screamed the black winged angel

'' So your blaming me for you being similar to me and me being the better one'' replied the first angel

'' Okay that's enough you two, how many times have we told you to quit being rivals'' complained a blonde hair girl.

'' Thank you Virdi now straighten up, smile and let's have a good time'' said the other female who had green hair.

(y/n) tried to act like she hadn't been listening to their fight but had no luck. "Hello there sorry about that'' said the green haired women. '' I'm Palutena, this is Virdi, Pit and his brother Dark Pit'' explained Palutena. '' We are NOT brothers'' yelled Dark Pit. '' Sorry for invading your private my name is (y/n) nice to meet you all'' smiled (y/n). Little did (y/n) know all four of them were staring at the gold tiara that was sitting on her head. (y/n) didn't like people knowing that she was a part of a royal family so she placed the tiara in her suitcase.

The five of them walked through the doors to reveal the front room of the building. (y/n) looked around in amazement. There were animal looking creatures. A yellow rat ran up her leg and sat on her shoulder. '' Pikachu'' it said '' oh that's Pikachu he is an electric type Pokémon'' explained Pit grabbing Pikachu off (y/n) shoulder. Pikachu ran off with other Pokémon. '' All smashers to the smash arena'' someone beamed over the loud speaker. '' Follow me'' intruded Pit. Being the only one who has been here before. They were rudely stopped by two guards. '' Excuse me Madame but you must leave now'' shouted one of the guards to Virdi. '' Excuse me but who do you think you are I'm the goddess of nature'' barked Virdi. The guards did not care so they simply grabbed Virdi by her arms and shoved her out of the building. '' If that's how they treat a goddess'' (y/n) thought looking to Palutena'' then Palutena may want to be careful around here''


End file.
